


Nightmares

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, John is a good husband, Mary and John suffer from ptsd, Nightmares, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: John comforts Mary after another night of nightmares wake her up. Preseries.





	Nightmares

“Its okay, its okay.” John whispered, rocking her back and forth in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter. “Its okay, I got you baby.”

He could feel Marys breath coming out in small gasps as she clung to him, curled up tightly against him as her body shook. She didn't say anything but held onto him. 

“I got you, I got you.” John repeated, moving enough to rub at her back. He could feel her small stomach bump and moved enough to not press on it. 

She never told him about what her nightmares were about and he never pried. Mary was one of the strongest people he knew and these nightmares....

They gave her the same look that he had in his eyes during his nightmares of vietnam. 

He knew that her homelife wasn't the best, she was very secretive and shied away from any and all questions, especially when it came to her father. 

He tried not to think about the bone crushing fear that was in her voice that night he asked her to marry him and her dad dragged her out of his car a lot of the times but during these nightmares he couldn't help but remember it. 

He also remembered blacking out as he tried to reason with Samuel and then suddenly when he came back to Mary was sobbing and cradling him and Samuel was on the ground dead. 

He never mentioned it, never brought it up to Mary. she also didn't say anything about the whole ordeal, he tried to push it into the back of his mind and just focus on living his life with Mary. 

But nights like these, nights when she would gasp awake, sobbing and shaking and clinging to him like he was the only thing grounding her down, it was hard to forget. 

Mary did the same for him when he woke up in the middle of the night in a sweat, the smell of napalm and blood clear in his nose. She held him and reassured him and was just there with soft loving words to bring him back down. 

John swallowed and curled more around her as best as he could, holding onto her and rubbing her back. 

“I got you Mary.” he whispered. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 91/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
